


You're Not Jonah

by justkimberley



Series: The Airport Incident [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: AU, Cyrus and Jonah are best friends, Cyrus doesn't really know how to deal with getting attention, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, TJ is very flirty, They blush like nobody's business, airport, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkimberley/pseuds/justkimberley
Summary: Cyrus is at the airport to pick Jonah, his best friend, up after Jonah's been away for a few months. He decides that the best way to greet Jonah would be to surprise him by jumping on Jonah's back, but what happens when the person whose back he jumps on isn't Jonah?





	You're Not Jonah

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off a prompt I got from tumblr user: saltytyrus  
> Thank you so much for your prompt, you are so sweet! The prompt was "I mistook you for my best friend and jumped on your back in public and now I'm embarrassed au"
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read/kudos/commented on my previous fics, it means so much to me and I'm glad that you guys are enjoying them!
> 
> Now, on to the fic, I hope you enjoy!

            Cyrus looked around the busy baggage claim area, trying to find a place to wait for Jonah. Jonah was flying home for the summer after having spent the past few months making an EP in LA. Cyrus was in charge of picking him up because Andi and Buffy were setting up the welcome home/congrats on your EP party, and Jonah’s parents were at work (it _was_ only three in the afternoon). He had to keep Jonah busy until at least five and, judging by what the screens were saying, he would have no problem with that. Jonah’s flight was due to land in about twenty minutes, baggage always took a while to show up, and the drive home from the airport took about an hour.

            Cyrus was excited to see his best friend and ask about LA, but mostly he was looking forward to teasing him for dying his hair. Jonah had not only dyed his hair dirty blond while he was in LA, but he had also cut off his classic flop, and Cyrus couldn’t wait to tease him about it. It wasn’t that it looked bad, it actually looked pretty good, it was just that Jonah had spent a good portion of their early teens swearing up and down that he would never change his hair, and Cyrus wanted to tease him about how LA ‘changed him’.

            Cyrus found a nice bench to sit on while he waited and started playing on his phone to pass the time, casually glancing up anytime there was a large crowd of people entering the baggage claim area. He had been waiting for about ten minutes when he finally caught a glimpse of Jonah.

            Now… here’s the thing about Jonah and Cyrus. Even though they were, in general, both pretty well behaved, they had this tradition of trying to sneak up on and greet each other in the most ridiculous ways they could think of. Last time they had seen each other, Jonah had snuck up behind Cyrus and dipped him like they were doing a tango. So obviously Cyrus now had to figure out an even more ridiculous way to greet Jonah before Jonah saw him. He decided that the most ridiculous way to greet Jonah would be to jump on his back. Neither of them had done that before, and it was _definitely_ a little more ridiculous than being dipped (or at least _as_ ridiculous). Sure, it would probably catch Jonah off guard, and they might fall and get hurt, but Cyrus thought that the risk was worth it. After all, he needed to even their scores.

            With his decision made, Cyrus took off, sneakily navigating his way through the crowd to Jonah’s back. He probably looked a bit strange, sneaking through the crowd at an airport (where people usually _wanted_ their loved ones to see them), but he couldn’t really bring himself to care.

            After carefully navigating his way through the crowds, Cyrus was directly behind Jonah, preparing to jump. He was surprised that Jonah wasn’t being more vigilant, usually it was a lot harder to sneak up on him. He was also surprised to notice that Jonah had grown a few inches while he was away. Cyrus adjusted his planned jumping trajectory accordingly, and launched himself onto Jonah’s back while saying, “Welcome back Jonah!”

            Jonah immediately caught Cyrus’ legs as they wrapped around his torso (when had Jonah gotten so strong?), and Cyrus wrapped his arms around Jonah’s chest, “I’m so glad you’re back!”

            “Uh, thank you?”

            Cyrus froze. That was not Jonah’s voice. The guy that Cyrus had jumped on turned his head to see who was on his back, and it only took a second before they both realized that they did not know each other. This guy was definitely not Jonah, and Cyrus had no idea who he was. Cyrus felt his cheeks heat up as the stranger quickly let go of his legs, allowing Cyrus to get to the ground, “You… aren’t Jonah…” he said, lamely.

            The stranger was staring at Cyrus like he had an extra head, and honestly? That was fair. “No, I am not Jonah,” he confirmed, sounding a bit like he was in shock… which was also fair.

            Cyrus was thoroughly embarrassed, but he knew he needed to apologize for jumping on this stranger’s back. He couldn’t just run away from this problem like he wanted to, that would be so much weirder than apologizing for jumping on the guys back. “I am so sorry. I thought you were my friend Jonah, we do this stupid thing when we see each other, and I totally should have double checked that it was him. Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, can I make it up to you in some way?” Cyrus asked after he finished rambling, looking up from the ground, seeing the stranger properly for the first time.

            The stranger was unfairly attractive. He was about Cyrus’ age, had dirty blonde hair (his was natural from what Cyrus could tell), and beautiful green eyes. He was also pretty muscular, but Cyrus had already figured that out when he had _jumped_ on the guy without warning. Cyrus felt himself getting flustered for an entirely new reason… this guy was just his type.

            “Hey, dude, chill, it’s okay. Nobody got hurt. I just got a bit of a surprise. I’m TJ, by the way,” he said, smirking at Cyrus. He seemed to find this whole predicament quite amusing, now that he had gotten over his shock, and Cyrus didn’t know if that made him more attractive or not. It definitely didn’t make him less attractive… TJ had a cute smirk.

            “I’m Cyrus,” Cyrus said, holding out his hand to shake TJ’s, “I promise I don’t usually introduce myself to people by jumping on their backs,” he said blushing, partly from embarrassment and partly because he wasn’t used to getting attention from strangers that were this attractive.

            “I would hope not, then I wouldn’t feel so special,” TJ joked, placing his hand on his chest, feigning hurt. TJ also had a sense of humour it would seem.

            Cyrus didn’t really know what to say now. He thought that TJ might be flirting with him, but he really wasn’t sure. He had a hard time defining the line between friendly banter and flirting (he blamed Buffy for that), “So, _is_ there any way I could make it up to you? I feel bad that I attacked you,” Cyrus said apologetically. He wasn’t sure if he was hoping to get a date out of this, or if he just wanted to regain some of his dignity, but he knew he wanted to make it up to TJ.

            “Well, _Cyrus_ ,” TJ said Cyrus’ name like it was something divine and worth giving special attention to, making Cyrus’ cheeks (which had started to cool down) heat up again, “You _could_ take me out for coffee some time. That is, if you live around here?” TJ asked somewhat hesitantly. Cyrus thought he could see a blush growing up TJ’s neck.

            Cyrus really hoped he was reading these signs right, because it sure felt an awful lot like TJ was asking him on a date, “I live in a town about an hour from here, but I _would_ love to take you out for coffee,” Cyrus said, smiling at TJ.

            Cyrus thought he saw TJ’s blush spread to his ears, “Wait, do you live in Shadyside?” TJ asked incredulously.

            “Uh… yeah? How did you guess that? Oh gosh you’re not a stalker, are you? That would be just my luck I finally find a cute boy and he’s a stalk-”

            “Cyrus, I’m not a stalker. I live in Shadyside too!” TJ interrupted Cyrus before he could continue on his tangent, “How do I not know you? Wait… did you just call me cute?” TJ asked grinning.

            Cyrus chose to ignore TJ’s second question, he figured that the blush on his face was answer enough. “What high school did you go to?” he asked instead.

            “Shadyside High,” TJ answered flippantly, “Now back to my other ques-”

            “That’s how we don’t know each other, I went to Jefferson High. We must have lived on opposite ends of town,” Cyrus interrupted.

            “Mmhmm, makes sense,” TJ said carelessly, “Now, did you say I was cute? Because what I say next is reliant on what your answer to that question is,” he asked excitedly.

            Cyrus blushed and glanced at his shoes, he wished he could be more confident in these situations, “ _Yes_ , I said you were _cute_ , can we move on from that?” he asked, this was embarrassing.

            “Nope! We can _not_ move on from that because _I_ think you’re cute _too_ ,” TJ flirted, smiling at Cyrus, making Cyrus’ heartrate speed up.

            “Oh, I _see_ ,” Cyrus replied smiling, feeling braver now, “So… does that mean that when I take you out for coffee it can be a date?” he asked hopefully.

            “Oh, it was already going to be a date, now it’s just a date where we don’t have to guess how the other person feels,” TJ said, smirking as he stepped a little closer to Cyrus, making Cyrus feel even warmer.

            Cyrus wasn’t really sure what was going to happen next, but he felt like gravity was somehow pulling them together. Cyrus took a step closer to TJ, transfixed by his beautiful green eyes when suddenly the baggage carousel behind them started beeping, making both of them jump, and thrusting them back into reality.

            Cyrus took his phone out and opened it up to his contacts, holding it out to TJ, “Here, put your number in so we can talk about this coffee more later,” Cyrus said, smiling at TJ.

            TJ grabbed it and handed Cyrus his own phone as well. Cyrus put in his number with his contact name as Cyrus with an airplane emoji after it and then texted himself. TJ took a little longer, but a few seconds after Cyrus sent the text, they handed their phones back to each other. They spent a few moments just smiling at each other in awe, like they couldn’t believe that they had met each other when, suddenly, somebody ran up behind Cyrus and jumped on his back, causing him to fall over.

            “Cyrus, my man!” Jonah said from somewhere beside him on the floor.

            “Jonah! Welcome back dude!” Cyrus said before he turned to look at TJ so he could say ‘see I told you my friend and I were weird’, only to see TJ laughing hysterically. Cyrus and Jonah laughed with him while they stood up. Thankfully neither of them had been hurt by the fall.

            “Wow, so you weren’t kidding when you said that you and your friend had a weird way of greeting each other,” TJ managed to get out between chuckles.

            Cyrus just smiled back at him, “I told you! Wait! Don’t you have some luggage or something?” Cyrus asked, looking at the nearly empty luggage carousel behind TJ.

            TJ glanced back at the luggage carousel before running to grab his bag, returning so fast that Cyrus didn’t even have time to ask Jonah if he was okay after their fall. “I’m really glad I got to meet you,” TJ said, blushing down at his feet before looking up to at Cyrus, “So, I’ll text you later?” he asked uncertainly, like he wasn’t sure if Cyrus actually wanted to get coffee with him. What a ridiculous notion.

            “Definitely,” Cyrus said beaming at TJ, “See you around, TJ,” he said, waving as TJ started backing away from where they were standing, heading towards the doors.

            “See you around, Cyrus,” TJ said, winking before he turned around and walked out of the airport.

            When Cyrus turned back around, Jonah was just standing in place, looking amusedly at Cyrus, “So, what happened _there_?” he asked, smirking at Cyrus.

            Cyrus felt himself blush, “I jumped on his back because I thought that he was you… and then we started talking… and now we’re going on a date,” he said, smiling.

            Jonah started laughing, “You jumped on his back? Like I just did to you? That is amazing, we are totally on the same wavelength when it comes to surprise greetings, huh?”

            “Yeah, I can’t believe we both thought of the same thing! The only difference in execution was that he didn’t fall down when I jumped on his back,”

            “Wow! You found a strong man who also happens to be nice? Looks like you’ve finally found yourself a keeper. That will be such a funny story to tell your grandkids,” Jonah joked, grinning at Cyrus cheekily.

            “Okay, let’s not get ahead of ourselves. It’s just one date,” Cyrus said, blushing.

            “Yeah, that’s true. But I don’t know, I saw something between you two. I think it’ll last.” Cyrus blushed again, and Jonah was about to tease Cyrus some more when Cyrus saw his bag come out on the baggage carousel.

            “Okay, enough! Now, stop talking to me about my love life and go get your bag!” he said grinning.

            “Okay Cy-guy but, for the record, I think you guys will be pretty cute together,” Jonah said, giving Cyrus a smile before walking away to go grab his bag.

            Cyrus couldn’t help but think that he also thought they would be pretty cute together.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly the definition of town is such a loose definition! Where I'm from, if you live in a town, you know everybody's name, but like, in other places in the world, towns are the size of what I would consider a city so... anyways let's just say that Shadyside is one of those big towns.
> 
> If you want to follow me on tumblr/send me prompts, my tumblr username is justkimberley (just like it is on here).
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading! Please kudos/comment if you want, they literally make my day.


End file.
